Hidden Identity
by XxForeverShinexX
Summary: Annabeth is disguised as boy, and she's determined to not let anybody at her new high school know her secret. However, when the school heartthrob realizes that she's a girl, he's determined to make her fall in love with him. Why? Because she's the first girl who isn't overly obsessed with him. ( Some parts happen in later chapters )


**Heyo :) XxForeverShinexX here! So this is a new story I wrote, so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or I probably wouldn't be here on FANfiction so I'm not going to put a disclaimer anymore because I think it's pointless :) **

* * *

_Annabeth, _

I'm a girl.

Even though no one at school thinks so. Now, you're probably wondering why it is not obvious I am a girl, with my long blonde hair and gray eyes and all, but think about it like this.

I wear large glasses that cover half of my face. I always wear a giant hoodie to cover up my blonde hair, I always wear large baggy jeans and I am always wearing earphones. So it's technically extremely easy to recognize me as a boy.

And why would I dress up as a boy?

No, I'm not some crazy cross-dressing psycho. I don't know why I bother to look like a guy actually. I just always found it more comfortable. I just started Goode High School two weeks ago, and everyone thinks I'm a boy. And no one really messes with me, because apparently, I am a huge nerd that would make everyone's popularity at school plummet to rock bottom. Maybe it's because I aced that surprise test we had on the first day of school.

Good grades plus nerdy look equals no popularity. I should probably remember that.

My dad doesn't actually know that I dress up in a boyish way. Every morning I wear the school uniform (which in my opinion is disgusting since the girls wear miniskirts which is just a no way) and go to the nearest café and change into a set of clothes that I bring in my schoolbag. Simple.

Plus, at school, no one really notices or cares. Well, they care enough to stay away from me, if that's counted as 'caring'.

Anyways, right now, I'm heading to P.E or as some people say 'Physical Education' where we have to do vigorous exercise or there will be an F+ on our report cards ( which is not going to happen to me in a billion years ) . I'm fine with P.E because I'm tomboyish and sort of sporty. The only issue I have is that everyone stares at me weird when I enter wearing my hoodie.

Deal with it. I'm not going to expose my identity just because it's too hot to be wearing a hoodie at the moment.

In P.E, the classes tend to get mixed up in such a way that your classmates in PE are different from the classmates that you have in other subjects like math, English and science. However, one of the really annoying things that I noticed, because I'm observant, in my two weeks is that I have lots of classes with this one irritating guy and his irritating, annoying friends.

His name is Percy Jackson, and he is literally the school heartthrob. Every girl in the school is either in love with him or with someone from his 'gang'. These members include Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, Frank Zhang, Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace. Whenever the six of them walk into homeroom or the canteen, the squeals of all the girls can be heard all over the room. Wait, scratch that. The squeals of all the girls in the room except me can be heard all over the room.

I'm not exactly interested in any of the boys, and plus, it'd just look weird if I joined a fan club. I'm meant to be a guy, remember?

So right now, I'm in PE class, and we are playing dodge ball and the teacher says 'Get into team guys!' and the 6 of them are placed in the same team. Not surprising, since I never actually seen them separate from one another. Percy as team captain on one team, and head cheerleader Clarisse the captain of the other team.

Once again, I'm the last to be chosen, and Clarisse rolled her eyes when she realized that she would be the one that was stuck with me.

Never thought I would say this in a million years, but I hoped I would be put on Percy's team. Not because I like him or anything , but because being in a team that would definitely lose is not my cup of tea. All the girls in my team are going to be standing there talking about abs or admiring the hotness of the guys and I'm going to be the only one who is legitimately playing dodgeball.

Game started. Ok, not surprising to know that my team was already losing despite the fact that the game started less than thirty seconds ago. Not surprising to know that we are losing by like 9 players on one team and 3 players on my team.

In the end, everyone started getting knocked out, that it was just me and this other girl named Thalia on our team, and the 6 jerks ( yeah, that's what I'm going to call them from now on) on the other team.

Thalia smiled at me as she single-handedly caught the dodgeball.

'Caught the ball on the full, you're out Grover' Thalia yelled at the other team.

Grover looked at Thalia disbelievingly as he walked out of the court.

Now it was just the 5 of them against the two of us.

Thalia took the ball and threw it with such force and Jason and Frank. Sadly for us, the two of them managed to jump out of the way at the last second.

Percy took the ball and threw it at me, which I skilfully dodged ( if I do say so myself ).

Just then, the bell signalling end of class rang, and I walked out with Thalia to change back into my uniform (with my hoodie of course ). Outside class, what Thalia did surprised me.

She looked at me straight into my eye, as if she was looking at me from some inner soul of hers. She scrutinized my look, with my hoodie and glasses and all, and she offered her hand for a handshake.

'Let's be friends.'

And I was trying to think of some reason as to why she would want to be friends with me. True, she didn't have many friends. Like me, she started school two weeks ago. But she was different. People didn't avoid her because they thought she was a nerd. People only avoided her because she had this cool, unapproachable attitude.

'um…' I started replying. Seriously, what is wrong with me. I am meant to be wise, and smart. I do not stutter.

'Why do you want to be friends with me?' I asked her, trying to change my voice to be much deeper than it actually is.

'Few reasons actually. Number 1, you seem cool. Number 2, you look like you don't have many friends either, and lastly number 3, I know you're a girl.'

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review because :)**

**And read this amazing story - The Prince and I -written by Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie because she is epic and amazing so go and read her stories :)**

**Signing off like a boss ( cause why not ), **

**XxForeverShinexX **


End file.
